Young Justice: Go!
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Fed up with the Team's constant interferences The Light creates a special force to capture and deal with them once and for all. Only Robin manages to escape and now he himself must lead his own team of young heroes to rescue his friends and take down 'The Dark Team'. A team… of Titans.
1. Chapter 1

**Young Justice: Go!**

**Chapter 1**

**BELLE REVE **

**February 26, 00:16 CST**

It was a calm and quiet night outside Belle Reve Penitentiary, which was a prison designed to hold the world's worst super villains and metahuman's.

Inside said prison, it was equally quiet, since most of the prisoners were fast asleep in their cells with only the night guards keeping watch at the time. All inmates wore special inhibitor collars, each one was designed to restrain the wearer's specific meta-ability and if any of them misbehaved they would be shocked and possibly rendered unconscious but at the moment, no trouble was brewing.

Until now that was…

While the prisoners slept, some of the guards watched them from the monitor room, where various screens were showing what each of the cameras set up around the prison and inside some of the cells were seeing at the moment. Some of the guards were playing cards and they looked bored to tears.

Meanwhile, as many of the prisoners sleptthe sound of something hard constantly hitting against a wall can be heard if someone listened closely.

The person throwing the stone against the wall over and over again was the seventeen-year old Icicle Jr. AKA Cameron Mahkent. He was an ice villain but because of the inhibitor collar around his neck he couldn't do squat so he continued to toss a rock into a wall only to have it bounce off it and fly back into his hand. Every time he did this a 'clanging' noise was heard.

He sighed a bit. "_So_ boring…" he muttered.

A guard seeing this eventually got annoyed by, then got up and began to walk out of the monitor room.

"I'll be right back, just gonna set a certain prisoner straight," he said before leaving.

Another night guard nearby Cameron heard the 'clanging' noise as well and began to head to his cell just like the other one only before he could he was suddenly struck by something that made him collapse on the spot.

At the same time the other guard had just come out of the monitor room and was beginning to head to Cameron's cell… only to be struck in the neck by something. He grunted, took out and saw that it was a little blow dart of some kind. Before he could say or do anything he abruptly collapsed onto the ground.

The one who shot the blow dart then stepped out of the shadows. It was nineteen-year old Jade Nguyen AKA Cheshire, the older sister of Artemis. Underneath her grinning cat mask she put on a grin of her own.

As for the one who struck the guard in the back, he was hovering in the air with a orange cat in his arms. He was the Lord of Chaos known as Klarion the Witch Boy. He snickered evilly at his handy work.

"Ok, kiddo, time to come out and play!" he said in a sing-song voice before snapping his fingers with a wicked grin.

Icicle Jr. continued to toss his rock against the wall until suddenly the sound of his cell door opening up with a buzzing noise snapped him out of his stupor. He stood up surprised and was even more surprised when his collar all of a sudden turned off on its self.

Cameron slowly stepped out the cell, looking confused and proceeding with caution.

One of the other occupants, a twenty-nine year old muscular man named Brick noticed him and goes up to the bars of his own cell.

"Hey! Junior! How'd you get out of your cell!?" he demanded in a hushed tone.

Icicle shushed him. "Quiet, dude! They'll here you!"

Then another night guard noticed him.

"Hey you!"

"Oh, now look at what you've done." Icicle Jr. remarked to Brick, annoyed.

"How the heck did you get out of your cell!? You know what? Doesn't matter, get back to your cell right now!" The guard demanded. Cameron didn't move and glared at the guard. "I said get back to your cell!"

From above, Klarion watched the whole thing, but no one could see him due to his magic.

"Ok, how about we give you a _friend_ to play with?" Klarion said as he snapped his fingers again.

Another buzzer went off and another doors opened up behind the surprised guard, then a muscular and monstrous looking eighteen-year male named Mammoth also stepped out. Like Icicle his inhibitor collar was also off and he let out an angry growl The guard turns to Icicle Jr. who was smiling evilly as he quickly created a shall of ice around himself.

Klarion watched form above them all as the guard was pounded my Mammoth relentlessly before being frozen solid by Icicle. He snickered sadistically at the sight.

"Sorry!" he said, mockingly to the guard.

Meanwhile, in control room of Belle Reve a few guards saw the two criminals Mammoth and Icicle Jr. beating up and freezing the guard through the monitor.

"Send in back-up now! Go!" One guard said to another.

The guard nodded and moved to the door. He attempted to open it but it did not budge.

"Sir! The doors won't open!" he called out.

"What about the ones in the back?"

"Locked as well." A third guard stated.

"_What_!?" The lead guard questioned, angrily. "What's going on!?"

On the other side of the door their appeared to be a Sai in both knobs of the door. Cheshire stepped out of the shadows, waved at the guards inside and leapt away. She swiftly landed on the floor below. Klarion saw this and smiled.

"And now…time to make this _more_ interesting…" The witch boy mused before snapping his fingers for a third time.

Elsewhere, in the women's wing. Another buzzer went off before another cell door opened up and then Mammoth's twin sister Shimmer stepped out of hers. She was quickly confronted by several female guards whom she manages to subdue with relative ease.

At the same time, Icicle Jr. and Mammoth were running rampant around their side of the prison attacking guards left and right and generally causing a whole lot of chaos in the process. The guards all saw this and desperate tried to get out or sound a lockdown but with no such luck.

"We can't get this door open!" One cried.

"Call Strange!" Another shouted.

"We can't! The radio's won't work!" A third stated. "We've lost all control!"

"But… but… how did those freaks do it!?" The lead guard exclaimed loudly.

As he yelled, Warden Strange watched this from his office. Not moving, not doing anything, just watching the chaos unfold. He seemed quite pleased.

"Well done Klarion, Cheshire," he said.

As Shimmer, Icicle and Mammoth continued to tear apart the guards, a voice was suddenly heard inside their heads.

"_Go to the front door_."

"Huh? What?" Icicle asked, confused. "Who said that?"

Mammoth growled, looking confused also. As did Shimmer on her end of the prison.

"_Go to the front entrance of the prison. NOW!_"

"Ok, ok! Come on!" Icicle Jr. told Mammoth as they both began to run towards the front entrance and at the same time, so did Shimmer.

It took a little while but they all finally managed to reach it but to their shock they saw a bunch of armed guards waiting for them.

"Uh-oh!" Cameron grimaced.

"Uh-oh, is right." The head guard known as Wilcox nodded. "No where the run."

"Beg to differ."

Everyone looked up and saw Klarion suddenly appear out of nowhere and descended till he landed in front of the three escapees.

"Who the heck are _you_?" Icicle Jr. asked, shocked.

"Me? I'm your new best friend." Klarion said. "As for them… they need a time out!"

Klarion's eyes glowed red as his clawed hand glowed with a red magical aura before blasting Wilcox and all the other guards with a magical blast that subdued some but also killed the others. They all dropped to the ground. The cat meowed at Klarion.

"I know it was a bit overkill, don't rub it in!" Klarion snapped at the cat. He turned to the trio. "Come on, it's break out day!"

"_How_? The door is sealed shut and it's strong enough to hold _Superman_." Icicle Jr. pointed out.

"But not strong enough to hold _me_." Klarion said as his eyes glowed while he snapped his fingers. The front doors of the prison were then released from their hinges and toppled over to the ground, which they hit hard.

"Follow me." Klarion told them as he began to levitate out. Icicle, Mammoth and Shimmer all exchanged glances before shrugging and heading out also.

While the prison behind them started flashing red lights and blaring loud sirens, Icicle Jr., Mammoth and Shimmer all followed Klarion until they all met up with Cheshire and no other person.

"About time." Cheshire remarked, impatiently.

"Greetings boys and girls." The unknown person. "Oh. And welcome… to the _big time_."

As he said this, the person revealed himself to be none other than Psimon. A psychic that the young Miss Martian put in a coma while she and her friends were in Bialya but apparently… not anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note: In this story Gar AKA Beast Boy is a teenager instead of an eight year old. Plus this story is loosely based on the Teen Titans episode "Go!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**February 27, 16:00 EST**

In Happy Harbor the sounds of boats docking and birds cawing were heard all over the area that surrounded a large mountain called Mount Justice AKA the base for the Team. Inside the mountain, the sound of fighting could be heard.

Inside it members of a special team consisting of Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy and Artemis were all sparring with each other in groups of two while being supervised by a Leaguer known as Black Canary. Their 'den mother' Red Tornado watched them from the background.

Each member the team threw successful jabs, punches and kicks to each other while also trying to block each of those attacks as well. Each time they landed a punch or blocked one, they got a point, every time they failed they lost one.

Then Black Canary stepped forward and ended the simulation.

"Good work everyone, very good work," she complimented. "Your all coming along splendidly."

"Thank you Black Canary!" Miss Martian said, gratefully.

"Yes, we are very lucky to have you as are combat instructor." Aqualad added.

Kid Flash zipped over to her with a flirtatious grin. "I'll say…"

Artemis smacked him upside the head. "Oh grow up!" she said, annoyed.

"Artemis; one. KF; zero." Robin quipped.

"Dude!" Kid Flash exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Hey, where are Zatanna and Rocket?" Miss Martian wondered.

"Said they were both busy with something." Superboy shrugged.

"And what about Batman? What about our next mission?" Kid Flash complained.

"Batman's currently dealing with an important case at the moment." Black Canary informed them.

"Yeah, and without me too, trust me I know." Robin said, somewhat upset.

"Hey, he brought along Superman with him too ya know." Black Canary reminded him. "And if Batman brought _him_ along then it means the situation must be _very_ dangerous."

"Yeah… I know." The boy wonder muttered.

"Ugh! But do you know how _boring_ it's been lately?" Kid Flash complained. "It's been like _forever_ since our last mission!"

"Two weeks, four days… six hours." Superboy added.

"Man… is it actually possible to _die_ of boredom?" Artemis wondered. Everyone else groaned in a bored manner.

"Come now, your all being dramatic." Black Canary reasoned.

"No, we're being _realistic_, there's a difference." Kid Flash stated. He turned to the others looking a bit unsure. "There is, isn't there?"

"Our apologies Black Canary, it seems we are all… restless." Aqualad admitted. "Especially after what happened with the League last year…"

"That is understandable, but don't worry the League is looking into it." Black Canary told him. "We'll find out what the League did during our missing 16 hours _and_ find Savage and his Light."

"But you still haven't told us _anything_ yet." Robin pointed out.

"And here I thought we'd be getting a little more trust around here, after saving _your_ butts…" Kid Flash grumbled, folding his arms and turning away

"It's not _that_, it's just because we haven't _found_ anything yet. That's all." Black Canary assured them.

"Right…" Superboy said, unconvinced as he turned away and folded his arms also.

"Well how about we go get some fresh air?" Robin suggested.

"Agreed." Aqualad nodded.

"Fine by me, _anything's_ better than being cooped up in here!" Kid Flash stated, as they all began to proceed to the exit of the cave.

"Hey, I'm coming too." Artemis said, as she began to follow them.

"Wait for me!" Miss Martian called out as she telekinetically flew after the others. Superboy just followed without saying a word.

Black Canary watched them go and sighed. "Alright, just be back soon alright."

"Got it." Kid Flash said as they all entered the Zeta-Tube.

"_Recognized Robin; B01. Aqualad; B02. Kid Flash; B03. Superboy; B04. Miss Martian; B05. Artemis; B07._" The Computer announced as they all disappeared.

Black Canary turned to Red Tornado. "You sure they'll be alright?

"The likely hood that these six will be able to get into trouble is too difficult to calculate at the moment." Red Tornado responded.

"Now quite what I meant," she said. "It's just that they've been acting a bit different since the Vandal Savage incident."

"Their mental states_ have_ changed, though not at the same level as they did with the virtual training simulation four months ago." Red Tornado stated.

"Yes… I suppose you are right." Black Canary admitted. "Still I just hope those are the _last_ of the shocking things that happen to these kids. They've already been through so much."

"Indeed." Red Tornado agreed.

One of the holographic computers then started beeping and Tornado quickly brought up a holographic image.

"What is it?" Black Canary asked.

"Long range space scanners seemed to have detected something beyond earth's atmosphere." Red Tornado responded. "It appears to be some type of vessel and it is of alien origin."

"How far away?" The blond asked.

"Fifty-one point seven kilometers and getting closer and closer to the Earth itself." Red Tornado stated.

"Should we call Batman?" Dinah inquired.

"Negative. More information is required before we call the Batman." Red Tornado said.

"I don't know… who knows what could be on that thing?" Black Canary wondered.

"I suppose we shall find out… in sixteen minutes or less." Red Tornado stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in space, in the exact spot where the long range space scanners had detected the unknown space vessel. It was red and rather unpleasant looking. fuselage is in the shape of a large rounded disc, with a narrow spindle topped by a circular projection standing dead center on the upper surface-the bridge. Several spikes extended from the diameter on either side, while two larger ones pointed straight ahead to flank the main gun.

Inside the ship, two winged reptilian humanoids with long tails, red eyes and green skin step through a pair of sliding metal doors. They wore golden armor and were each armed with a long trident. Nearby there was the sound of fists pounding against a giant metal wall as well as a drawn-out, muffled, blood-curdling scream. The very angry occupant seemed to locked behind it.

They approached the closed door at the far end of the corridor, where reveal two more aliens were posted at a steel-fronted cell with spears crossed. The screams come louder and more intense now and soon became a feral growl.

Most of the guards seemed nervous and backed away from the doors slowly as they continued to get pounded on. The rest of them stood ready.

"The door will hold?" One of them asked, nervously.

"It must!" Another stated.

"And if this thing gets loose?" he asked.

"Then heaven help us all." The other one said, somberly.

There then was another piercing scream, the glass cracks, and two burning green eyes rise into view behind it. The guards took a few steps back, bracing themselves for anything and everything, and they get it when one last yell rung out and the door was knocked outward off its hinges. Inside the cell there was complete blackness; after a very long second or two, the eyes blaze up again and their owner steps out into the light.

It was a girl with very long, fiery red hair, orangish skin and wearing a skin tight purple and silver outfit with armor on the chest and shoulders with metal-colored accents. She also wore a frame fitting crown on her head and her hands and forearms are encased in thick, rigid cuffs connected at both ends. Four, she was, for lack of a better term, just plain boiling mad. She shouted something in an alien language and charged towards the aliens. Outside the ship their screams were heard before the ship began to fly straight towards Earth.


End file.
